


So here it is (Merry Christmas)

by AxolotlLumberjack



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But a happy ending!, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Some angst, Supercorp past, Supercorp present, and Supercorp yet to be, and hopefully enough fluff to make it all better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxolotlLumberjack/pseuds/AxolotlLumberjack
Summary: Kara woke with a start as several bangs and crashes rang through her apartment.  She sat up and reached over to her bedside table, picking up her phone.  She turned on the torch, shining it towards the entrance to her bedroom as someone came stumbling round the corner, cursing.“Mxy?!”OrMxyzptlk shows Kara some Christmases
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 280





	So here it is (Merry Christmas)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone’s doing okay this winter but whatever’s going on I offer a momentary escape into this Supercorp Christmas fantasy. I hope you enjoy it :)

The red light on Rudolph’s nose flashed obnoxiously as Kara proudly showed off her newest Christmas sweater.

“You know I can fire you, right?” Lena stepped out the elevator towards her with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m off the clock.”

“You’re still on CatCo premises.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “It’s festive, Lena. And Christmas sweaters are objectively the best clothing of the year.”

Lena hummed. “You say that every year and I’ve yet to be convinced.”

“Lena!” James wandered over to them with a smile. “Glad to see you could make it.”

She shrugged. “Yes, well, I was told I would be dragged out of my office if I didn’t stop working on Christmas Eve.” She glanced at Kara with a smirk and James laughed.

It wasn’t much after the end of the work day but the CatCo Christmas Eve party was in full swing. ‘Sleigh Ride’ was blaring from the speakers Winn had set up along with colourful lighting and lights that projected snowflakes across the walls and ceiling. They sparkled off the baubles on the huge Christmas tree in the middle of the floor. Red, gold and green streamers were hung everywhere and tinsel had been haphazardly taped to the edges of desks.

Kara laughed at the expression on Lena’s face as she took it all in. “At least leaving the party planning to us meant less stress for you?”

Lena hummed doubtfully as James rushed off to try to stop Winn falling off a chair as he tried to wedge mistletoe between the ceiling tiles. “Does Winn even work here anymore?”

Kara blushed and adjusted her glasses. “He bribed me into letting him be my plus one with potstickers and the organisation of music and lights.”

Lena rolled her eyes and shook her head in what Kara hoped was affectionate exasperation.

“Come on - I think someone just put more Christmas cookies out.”

She grabbed Lena’s hand and started dragging her towards several desks pushed together that were serving as a makeshift food table. It was filled with cookies and miniature pies, cups of mulled wine and little sausage rolls that had all been brought along by employees.

Kara picked up four cookies, one which she had swallowed before she even turned to hand the second to Lena, and two more to eat while Lena ate hers.

Lena rolled her eyes and took the cookie, breaking off the gingerbread person’s leg to eat more gracefully than Kara who had already shoved the entire thing into her mouth. “So which of these did you bring?”

Kara cleared her throat and brushed the crumbs from around her mouth. “Um, well actually I was banned from baking anything.” She blushed at the amused quirk of Lena’s lips and raised eyebrows, and pouted. “Apparently my baking skills are ‘nonexistent and too hazardous to be accounted for in the risk assessment’.”

Lena laughed and Kara’s heart did something funny in her chest as she grinned dopily. Maybe the loss of her baking reputation wasn’t so bad.

———

“Winn are you sure you need me for this?”

He handed her a wire that was running the length of the room and waved a hand for her to back up a few inches. “Yep. Definitely. You just stand right there.”

Nia bounded up to them followed by a confused Lena.

“Nia said you needed my help with a broken light?”

Winn nodded and pointed to Kara. “Could you just take a look at that wire Kara’s holding for me?”

Lena raised an eyebrow but obliged.

Suddenly the light in question flickered on and the two of them looked to Winn who was standing by the wall plug with an innocent expression.

“Oops, silly me, I forgot to plug it in.” He glanced upwards where the colour changing light was now illuminating the ceiling. “Oh look.”

Kara looked up warily and sure enough, a branch of mistletoe was stuck to the ceiling with red electricians tape. She flushed almost the same colour.

“Winn!”

Lena rolled her eyes and Kara was about to apologise on Winn’s behalf but the words lodged in her throat as Lena placed a gentle hand on her forearm and leaned towards her. Lena’s lips brushed softly over her cheek and Kara’s brain ceased all function.

The multicoloured light buzzed and cut out. Kara looked down at her hands to see her fingers had gone right through the wire like it was putty. She dropped it, blushing harder if that was even possible.

“Sorry Winn. I’ll go… find another wire.”

———

Kara was standing out on the balcony when Lena next found her. 

She came and leaned against the railing beside her, shoulders brushing as they looked out over the city.

The sky was dark above them but warm Christmas lights twinkled over the streets and around windows. A thin layer of snow blanketed the city, gleaming in the moonlight.

“There are 31 different lots of people watching ‘Home Alone’ right now.”

Lena laughed. “So about the same number as the amount of times you’ve already watched it this year.”

Kara turned to her indignantly. “Hey! I’ve actually only watched it three times so far.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “And how many times have you watched ‘Elf’?”

She pouted. “That’s not fair - ‘Elf’ is -”

“Your favourite. I know.”

Lena’s teasing smile softened and Kara hoped she missed the way her gaze dropped momentarily to Lena’s lips.

She looked down. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier, Kara.”

Kara rushed to reassure her, putting a hand on her arm. “No, no you didn’t make me uncomfortable.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “And yet you’re hiding out here.”

“No, I-” She huffed a laugh and glanced back out at the cityscape. “Loud parties can be… a lot for super-senses. I just needed a minute to calm them down.”

Lena’s expression softened. “Oh. Sorry.”

She shook her head. “It’s fine.”

They lapsed into silence. Lena’s eyes shone a swirling blue-green in the subdued moonlight. Kara thought she could watch the different colours of Lena’s eyes for hours.

Lena bit her lip and Kara’s eyes flicked down to follow the movement. “Kara, I -”

“There you guys are!” 

Kara turned to see James poking his head out the balcony door, the muted sound of ‘All I Want For Christmas’, accompanied by Winn and Nia screaming the lyrics, drifting out from inside. 

“Kara, someone just brought more mince pies and they’re going fast.”

She gasped. “We’ll be right there.”

James grinned and went back to the party.

Kara turned back to Lena and stood tall, holding her elbow out to her, the other hand behind her back. “Milady?”

Lena rolled her eyes and slotted her arm through Kara’s. “Dork.”

———

It was late by the time Kara got back to her apartment. 

She kicked off her shoes and shed her coat, throwing it in the general direction of the coat hooks, and moved into the kitchen. After filling a glass of water, she changed into her pyjamas, brushed her teeth, and flopped down into bed.

Tomorrow was Christmas.

She grinned at the thought and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep almost instantly.

———

Kara woke with a start as several bangs and crashes rang through her apartment. She sat up and reached over to her bedside table, feeling around for the lamp and just picking up her phone instead when she couldn’t find it. She turned on the torch, shining it towards the entrance to her bedroom as someone came stumbling round the corner, cursing.

“Mxy?!” 

Mxyzptlk looked up and grinned when he saw her. “Kara! Good to see you again.” He frowned down at himself and started brushing soot off his clothes and hair. “Ugh - chimneys are so impractical.”

Kara stared at him, unsure if this was some kind of strange dream. “I don’t have a chimney.”

Mxy ignored her and looked around. “It’s a bit dark in here isn’t it?”

“It’s the middle of the night!”

He waved his hand and Kara’s apartment lights came on, the Christmas tree twinkling cheerfully behind him.

Kara squinted in the sudden change of brightness and turned off her phone light, checking that it was in fact the middle of the night at the same time. 1:00am, December 25th.

She smiled at the realisation that it was Christmas but it quickly turned into a frown.

“What are you doing here Mxy?”

Mxyzptlk grinned. “I’m here to show you something! Well,” he tilted his head from side to side. “Three somethings.”

Kara threw the covers off and stalked towards him, gritting her teeth. “Mxy, I swear-”

“No no no please - you need me to get back!” He shrunk away from her glare, holding his hands up in front of him.

She frowned. “Back?”

Her eyes widened and she tensed as she looked around at her apartment.

At first glance, everything seemed normal. But the lamp Eliza had gotten her last year was missing from her bedside table along with her glass of water. The sheets on her bed were not the ones she had climbed into last night. The blanket Lena given her was no longer draped over the couch, and the presents under the tree were the wrong shapes.

Kara lunged at Mxy but he disappeared in a puff of blue energy, reappearing on the other side of the kitchen island with a squeal.

She braced herself on the island in fear and anger, ready to chase Mxy if he tried to run. “Where are we?”

Mxy shook his head with a sheepish grimace. “Not where. When.”

Kara frowned but Mxy just nodded towards her front door.

“Come on. This is the first.”

Kara clenched her jaw. She wouldn’t be able to fix this until she knew what was going on so for now she’d just have to go with Mxyzptlk.

She sighed and rounded the kitchen island. Mxy eyed her warily as she came to stand in front of him expectantly. 

Apparently assessing that the chance of her flinging him into space had reduced, he cleared his throat and adjusted his jacket. “Right. Yes. Let’s go.”

He turned on his heel and walked out of Kara’s apartment. She rolled her eyes and followed.

———

Kara pushed through the doors of her building and out into the night. Mxy was standing on the snowless sidewalk, staring into the distance. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Where are we going?”

He didn’t reply, simply lifted his hand to point to whatever he was staring at down the road.

Kara furrowed her brow in confusion and followed his line of sight.

Walking down the street, laughing and holding hands, were two figures. It felt familiar in a strange way and Kara’s eyes widened as the women stepped under a streetlight.

It was her and Lena.

Kara turned to Mxy in alarm. “Mxy, what’s going on?”

He shushed her. “Just watch.”

Kara froze as Lena and herself walked past but they didn’t seem to notice her or Mxy.

They stopped outside Kara’s building, Kara swinging their hands between them with a giddy smile on her face. Lena was bundled up adorably in a thick winter coat, a scarf that she buried her nose in, and a hat Kara had gotten her after she admitted to not having enough warm clothes her first winter in National City. Her cheeks were pink from the cold.

“Thank you for today.” Lena looked up at Kara softly. “It was fun.”

Kara grinned and squeezed her hand. “Well, someone had to show you the wonders of National City in winter. And stop you from working on the weekend.”

Lena pushed at Kara’s shoulder playfully with the hand that wasn’t holding Kara’s.

They stood there for a moment as though Kara didn’t want to let Lena go just yet.

Lena bit her lip and ducked her head. “Um… so I wanted to ask - you know L-Corp has a charity ball every year at Christmas?”

Kara nodded.

“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? I totally understand if you’re busy or something it’s just- well, you’re one of my only friends in National City and it would be a lot more fun if you were there.” 

She looked up at Kara hopefully.

Kara squeezed her hand comfortingly and grinned. “I would love to.”

Lena’s smile lit up her whole face, eyes crinkling in the way Kara loved.

Beside Mxy, Kara’s eyes narrowed. “I remember this. This was Lena’s first Christmas in National City. Two years ago.”

Mxy nodded and turned to her with a smile. He looked at something over her shoulder and gestured to it.

Kara turned and suddenly they were no longer on the street. They were in a large hall, filled with people in expensive dresses and suits, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and an orchestra playing Christmas music. 

The L-Corp Christmas gala.

“Lena!”

Kara turned around to see herself walking past. 

Lena turned at the sound of her name, a smile lighting up her face as she saw Kara approaching. She excused herself from her conversation and turned to meet her.

“Kara, you came.”

Kara laughed. “Of course I did. Everything looks amazing.”

She looked around at the venue, missing the way Lena blushed and ducked her head. Kara from the present saw though and smiled, sad she had missed the cute reaction the first time.

A server walked past with a tray and Kara gasped. “You’re serving potstickers at your gala?” She grabbed a handful from the tray and shoved one in her mouth.

Lena suppressed a laugh as Kara turned back to her looking like an excited chipmunk.

Mxy elbowed the present Kara with a grin. “She got them just for you, you know.”

Kara frowned. “What? No she didn’t - they were just-” She cut herself off at Mxy’s raised eyebrow.

“You really think she’d serve potstickers at a gala?”

Kara looked back to where Lena was doing her obligatory greetings with important guests, keeping them as short as possible without being rude so that she and Kara could talk and laugh among themselves.

“I didn’t realise that. I’ll have to thank her when we get back.”

She smiled as Lena laughed at something she’d said. They whispered together conspiratorially and Lena got that mischievous little twinkle in her eye, taking Kara’s hand and leading her away from the crowd. 

They slipped out through two large doors at the back of the hall.

Mxy rolled his eyes with a smile and nodded towards them. “Come on. Let’s follow you two.”

The doors led out onto a large patio, strung with softly glowing fairy lights. It wasn’t used in the winter and so they were the only ones out there.

The space overlooked a park, quiet and still in the peaceful night. The skyscrapers of National City twinkled lazily beyond it.

Kara moved to the edge of the patio, leaning against the marble railing.

“Wow,” she breathed out.

Lena came up beside her and hummed. “I may or may not have chosen this venue just for this view.”

Present Kara smiled as her younger self laughed and Lena turned to look at her with a grin. She looked at Kara like her laughter was the best sound in the world, the same way Kara looked at her, and it made present Kara pause.

A soft gasp from her past self drew her from her thoughts though. 

She pointed to the railing in front of her, and Lena frowned down at it in confusion. Kara looked up to the sky in excitement.

Kara remembered this but looked up anyway at the same time as Lena. 

At first, there were only the endless grey swirls of clouds, blanketing the earth from the stars. But slowly, white dots started to appear, drifting down from above.

“It’s snowing!”

Kara looked down to see Lena’s face light up with joy and childlike wonder and herself bouncing on her toes.

Past Kara looked down at Lena, laughing up at the sky with snowflakes in her hair and on her eyelashes, with such awe and affection that it made Kara’s heart ache slightly.

Lena’s chin trembled on an inhale and Kara gasped. 

“Lena! You must be freezing! Let’s go back in.”

She made to move towards the doors but Lena gently grasped her forearm.

“Not yet. Please, I just want to spend a little longer out here with you.”

Kara sighed, knowing she could never say no to Lena. “Ok. But… here.”

She rubbed Lena’s upper arms in an attempt to warm her before wrapping her arms around Lena’s back and holding her close. Lena slid her arms around Kara’s waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

She hummed happily. “How are you always so warm?”

Kara laughed awkwardly. “I guess I just run hot.”

Mxy turned to Kara with an amused raised eyebrow and she pouted. No wonder Lena had already worked out her identity.

The orchestra’s rendition of ‘Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas’ drifted out from the hall and Kara started to sway them slowly from side to side.

Lena closed her eyes contentedly. 

“What are you doing on Christmas?”

“Hm? Oh, I’ll probably just work a bit on some projects while there’s no one else at L-Corp.”

Kara stopped and frowned. “You’re planning to work on Christmas?”

Lena glanced up at her. “Well… I don’t exactly have a family to go home to.”

Kara’s shoulders fell. She gave Lena a little squeeze and kissed the top of her head. “Yes you do.”

Lena frowned up at her in confusion.

“With us. Alex, Kelly, Winn, James, Eliza - they’ll all be at my apartment for Christmas and you can come too. If you want.”

Lena stared up at her for a moment before crashing back into her with a tight hug, burying her face in Kara’s shoulder. Kara held her just as tightly back.

They lapsed into silence, and Kara started gently swaying them again.

“Thank you for coming, Kara.”

She smiled. “Of course. What are friends for?”

Present Kara frowned slightly as she caught the brief look of sadness on Lena’s face before she put on a smile and pulled back. Perhaps Lena didn’t like her saying that because it reminded her that she didn’t have many friends at the time.

Lena wrapped her arms around herself, warming them, and nodded over to the doors. “We should probably get back before people start to notice I’ve disappeared.”

Kara laughed. “You’re just making excuses because you don’t want to admit you’re too cold.”

Lena rolled her eyes, trying to suppress a smile and lead Kara back into the hall by the hand.

Mxy and Kara followed but instead of stepping back into the gala, the door led to Kara’s apartment, daylight streaming through the windows and smoke alarm blaring.

Lena was waving a tea towel at it, trying to dissipate the smoke, while Alex sat at the dining table, smirking and drinking her mulled wine, decidedly not helping. Kelly was helping Kara take a burnt looking pie out the oven, clearly trying not to laugh.

The door opened behind them and Eliza entered with several bags. “What on earth is going on in here?”

Alex smiled and got up, kissing Eliza on the cheek and taking the bags from her.

Kara huffed and disposed of the burnt lump with a pout. “I tried to make pie.”

Eliza smiled and hugged her, rubbing her shoulder in condolence. “Don’t worry - I brought extra of your favourite.”

She gasped. “Chocolate pecan?”

Eliza nodded and Kara squealed happily, clapping her hands.

“I see Alex wasn’t helping.” Eliza raised an eyebrow at Alex as she started pulling tupperware from the bags on the kitchen island.

Alex backed away with her hands up, returning to the table. “Hey - I was banned from the kitchen.”

Eliza hummed and folded up the empty bags with a smile. 

Kara moved closer to Lena who had tensed up slightly since Eliza had arrived, and squeezed her arm reassuringly.

Eliza hugged Kelly before turning to Lena with a warm smile. “And you must be Lena. Kara’s told me all about you.”

Her eyes flicked over to Kara and both past and present Kara blushed at the thought that even Eliza who was in Midvale most of the time could see her crush. Luckily, Lena seemed too preoccupied with the easy acceptance she was being shown to notice. Eliza opened her arms for a hug and Lena gladly accepted, albeit slightly shocked and tense.

And then Eliza continued getting everything ready and Lena took a deep breath and continued helping as though Kara couldn’t hear her heart racing.

Winn and James arrived next, Winn holding up a bottle of wine in each hand, exclaiming “I bring alcoholic beverages”, and James rolling his eyes with a smile and closing the door behind them.

Kara’s small kitchen was chaotic with everyone moving around, helping and hindering, and exchanging greetings and hugs. The apartment was filled with the sounds of Christmas songs blaring from the bluetooth speaker, James and Winn catching up with everyone, Kara singing along to the music, and Alex calling her out on trying to steal food before Eliza chastised Alex for attempting it herself.

Eliza was just laying out the last dishes of food on the dining table when there was a final knock at the door. Kara squeezed past Winn and the kitchen counter, grabbing a roast potato from the dish in Eliza’s hand and popping it in her mouth with a grin on the way.

She pulled the door open excitedly and flung her arms around the man standing there with a squeal and squeezing as hard as she could.

“Clark!”

He groaned and huffed out a laugh in a somewhat strangled voice. “Hey Kara.”

She released him and hugged Lois a bit more gently although no less enthusiastically. “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas, Kara.” 

Present Kara grimaced slightly at the look of shock and mild panic on Lena’s face as she turned around from setting her glass of wine down on the table to see them enter.

“Hey Lena.” Lois smiled warmly and hugged her, squeezing her shoulder as she turned to greet Alex who had wandered over to greet them.

Kara gave her an encouraging and slightly apologetic smile over Clark’s shoulder as he moved towards her. Lena smiled politely, the picture of calm, but Kara could see how tense she was as she stood tall and swallowed thickly.

Clark held his hand out with a kind smile. “Good to see you again, Lena.”

She visibly relaxed and shook his hand with a genuine smile. “You too, Clark.”

Kara came up beside her as Clark moved off to greet the others, slinging her arm across Lena’s shoulders and squeezing with a grin. “See - everybody loves you.”

Lena hummed doubtfully and Kara huffed, steering her towards the dining table.

“Come on - lunch is almost ready.”

“That’s if you haven’t eaten it all before it got to the table.”

———

“Monster! Scary beast thing? Hunting? Bear! Oh oh oh! ‘The Jungle Book’!”

“Time’s up!”

Kara threw her hands up in the air as Winn flopped back in his chair. “It was ‘Elf’! I was being Santa! That was me tiptoeing around to not wake up the children.”

Winn looked at her incredulously. “Is Santa even in ‘Elf’?”

Kara scoffed. “Yes! That was the beginning bit where he’s at the orphanage and Buddy crawls into his sack.”

Winn just stared at her. “You can’t act out the entire film in real time!”

Kara huffed and switched places with Alex on the couch as Alex laughed uncontrollably. She pouted and crossed her arms, shuffling closer to Lena. “I want Lena back on my team.”

“No way.” Alex moved around the coffee table to have her turn, pointing between the two of them. “Not after you absolutely decimated the rest of us last time with your weird little telepathy thing.”

Lena patted her knee in condolence and Kara just grumbled and sunk down further into the couch to watch Alex struggle with not being able to talk while Kelly much too calmly called out guesses.

By the end of Alex’s go she was laughing at a pouty Alex who came to try and reclaim her seat as James got up to have his go.

“Hey! Go sit in James seat!” Kara slapped at Alex’s hands.

“I want to sit next to Kelly. Move.”

Kara frowned. “Well I want to sit next to Lena.”

Alex gave up trying to move the Kryptonian and put her hands on her hips. “Kelly’s my girlfriend.”

“So?” She hugged Lena protectively. “Lena’s my best friend.”

Alex huffed. “Well girlfriend wins so budge.”

Kara slid to the floor dramatically and scooted over to sit leaning against the couch between Lena’s legs. Her grumpiness melted the moment Lena started running her fingers through Kara’s hair.

———

After a few more games, they all helped tidy up and slowly started heading out. Lena was just drying her hands from washing up when Kara clicked the front door closed behind Alex and Kelly. 

Kara flopped down onto the couch with a sigh, dropping her head back. She rolled her head to the side to look at Lena, too lazy to lift it up. Lena rounded the couch and smiled down at her. Kara pouted and made grabby hands at her, grinning when she rolled her eyes and sat down next to her.

Kara pulled the old blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over the two of them, leaning forwards to grab the TV remote from the coffee table before snuggling into Lena’s side.

“We’re not watching ‘Elf’.”

Lena laughed at Kara’s pout.

Eventually they settled on ‘It’s A Wonderful Life’. Throughout the movie, Kara kept adjusting her position. She would cuddle further into Lena, they would hold hands, tangle their legs together, one of them would rest their head on the other’s shoulder. It got to the point where Kara was sitting against the corner of the couch with Lena between her legs, leaning back against her as Kara played with her hair.

Lena hadn’t been a particularly tactile person when Kara first met her. In fact, she seemed to shy away from physical contact. But with Kara she had grown to be incredibly affectionate, and Kara loved the easy way they gravitated towards each other. She missed it.

It wasn’t that they weren’t affectionate anymore, it was just that since Kara had realised she had feelings for Lena, every touch, every small gesture was accompanied by a thought about if she was being too obvious with her feelings, or if Lena could maybe like her back, or if she was making Lena uncomfortable and she was just too polite to say anything because of course she didn’t feel the same way.

The movie was barely half way through when Lena fell asleep against her. She looked so soft in her too big winter sweater, hair loose and face free of makeup. Kara smiled down at her, resisting the temptation to run her fingers across Lena’s cheek.

Present Kara’s heart clenched at the look on her own face. She knew how she acted around Lena, knew she wasn’t the best at hiding her feelings. But never before had she been confronted with an outside view of how she looked at her.

She turned away from the scene, brows furrowed and jaw clenching as she tried to ignore the ache in her chest.

“Take me back.”

Mxy raised an eyebrow. “This is only-”

“I get it okay! I get it. I’m hopelessly in love with Lena. I don’t need you making me feel any worse.”

He frowned. “That’s not…” He sighed. “Look.”

Kara followed his line of sight back to her and Lena.

The credits were rolling on the screen and she had fallen asleep too, arm around Lena who was resting on her chest.

Kara frowned as Lena inhaled deeply, blinking slowly awake and looking around in confusion. She thought she remembered Lena staying that night.

But Lena didn’t attempt to get up and leave, she just smiled down at the sleeping Kara with a look so similar to Kara’s own that she almost gasped, and then lay her head back down and continued sleeping peacefully.

Kara turned to Mxy in confusion but he was closer than before, reaching out towards her. He tapped a finger to her forehead and suddenly everything became fuzzy, swirling around her like a snowstorm as her stomach dropped and she fell backwards.

———

It took a moment for everything to come back to her when Kara woke up. She sat up and looked around. Her lamp was back on the nightstand along with the glass of water she had put there the night before. 

She tapped her phone to check the time. 1:00am, December 25th.

The lights in her apartment flicked on and she snapped her head round to see Mxy sitting leisurely in her living room. Not a dream then.

Mxy stood and walked towards her as she got out of bed, glaring at him.

“Why are you still here Mxy?”

He sighed, clasping his hands together in front of himself. “We’re not done yet.”

“Mxy…” she warned and took a step towards him but he swiped a hand to the side and she stumbled as her apartment was ripped away and replaced with the CatCo Christmas party she’d been at a few hours before.

The elevator dinged behind them and Kara turned to see Lena step out towards the other Kara with a raised eyebrow.

“You know I can fire you, right?”

Kara turned to Mxy with a frown. “Mxy why are you showing me this? I was here just a few hours ago.”

He shrugged. “I find that a new perspective can often help.”

She watched as her and Lena headed over to the food table, laughing together. Nia came up next to them, reaching for a cookie with her cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk. She froze with her hand outstretched when she realised it was them and swallowed whatever she was eating.

“Oh, hey guys.”

Lena shook her head. “I can’t believe these are two of my top reporters.”

Kara turned to her with a smile. “Aw, you think we’re your top reporters?”

Lena rolled her eyes. “I said ‘two of my top reporters’ not ‘my top two reporters’.”

Nia nodded in fake seriousness. “Sure. But just to be clear - I’m above Kara on this list.”

Kara scoffed. “Um, excuse me, who is the mentor here?”

Nia raised her eyebrows cheekily and took another cookie. “Well I don’t know - you seem perfectly happy to leave me to my own devices whenever Lena shows up.”

Kara sputtered but was saved from having to come up with a no doubt less than smooth comeback by Winn calling her name. She excused herself and went across the room.

Perhaps that was why she hadn’t noticed Lena’s faint blush the first time. Lena watched her go over to Winn, blushing a little harder when she turned back to see Nia watching her with a grin.

She cleared her throat. “So. How are things with you and Brainy?”

Nia almost choked on her next cookie. “What?”

Lena did her perfected eyebrow raise. “I have eyes, you know.”

“Well,” Nia stuttered, trying to regain her upper hand despite being bright red. “So do I.” She looked pointedly between Lena and where Winn was showing Kara a light that wasn’t working. “Hm?”

Lena raised her chin. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Nia hummed. “Sure.”

Her phone buzzed and she fished it out her pocket, grinning down at the text and glancing over at Winn.

“Hey, Lena, Winn says he needs help fixing a light or something.”

“Oh. Alright.” She finished off the disposable cup of wine she was drinking and put it in a nearby trash bag that was draped over the back of a chair. 

Kara shrugged at Mxy’s raised eyebrow. “We were on a budget.”

They followed Lena and Nia across the room and Mxy smirked at Kara’s blush at the memory of what happened next.

“Nia said you needed my help with a broken light?”

Winn nodded and directed her over to Kara. But this time Kara noticed the way Lena’s eyes flicked up towards the ceiling, her step faltering infinitesimally before she continued towards Kara who was staring down at the wire in her hands in confusion. Lena hadn’t seen the mistletoe beforehand, had she?

Winn picked up the plug and switched the light on. “Oh look.”

Lena’s eyes never left Kara’s face.

“Winn!”

Kara blushed again, glancing over at Mxy as the other her spaghettified a wire in reaction to a cheek kiss from Lena.

“Sorry Winn. I’ll go… find another wire.” She turned and rushed off, Lena watching her leave in concern, lip between her teeth.

Nia slid up next to her. “Wow. Imagine how much of a mess she’ll be when you actually kiss her.”

Lena whipped her head round. “Nia! I’m not going to kiss her.” She looked back to where Kara had disappeared, eyebrows furrowing slightly. “I shouldn’t have even done that without making sure she was comfortable with it first.” She turned to Winn who was looking forlornly at his light, pointing at him threateningly. “You are lucky you no longer work here.”

He at least had the decency to look a little sheepish, even if Nia just laughed.

———

Lena paused as she stepped out onto the balcony, watching Kara watch the city. She took a deep breath and walked towards the rail, leaning against it beside her.

Mxy sat at one of the tables by the windows, patting the chair next to him for Kara to come sit like they were watching a movie.

“There are 31 different lots of people watching ‘Home Alone’ right now.”

Kara watched as the two of them talked softly, always almost touching until someone reached out. There was a strange sense of quiet out there, as though the balcony was suspended in this moment, not quite part of the party, not quite part of the rest of the world. Just the two of them.

Lena bit her lip. “Kara, I-”

The door swung open beside them as James poked his head out but Kara was too focused on the way Lena’s face crumpled at the intrusion, looking away so James wouldn’t see as her shoulders dropped. Kara stood slowly.

James disappeared again and Lena put her smile back on, lifting her shoulders like they had never dropped, the moment Kara turned back. She hadn’t noticed the first time.

Kara watched them go back to the party, arm in arm. “Mxy, what was she going to say?”

But instead of a reply, her surroundings lurched again and suddenly she was at Lena’s penthouse.

The front door opened and Lena stepped inside, the lights automatically brightening at her arrival.

“Good evening, Miss Luthor.”

Lena hung her coat by the door and toed off her heels. “Good evening, Hope.”

The strange hourglass shaped AI on the kitchen counter pulsed with blue light as she spoke. “How was the Catco Christmas party? Did you tell Kara Danvers that you’re in love with her?”

Kara stopped breathing and all her thoughts ground to a halt at the words. Mxy was looking at her with a mixture of amusement and concern but her eyes were locked on Lena as she moved barefoot through her kitchen, taking pins from her hair and letting it cascade down her shoulders. Lena who was in love with her too?

She sighed. “No. No I didn’t.”

Hope’s form circled slowly as though she was thinking. “Would you like me to set an alarm to remind you, Miss Luthor?”

Lena huffed a laugh as she set the kettle boiling and pulled a mug from one of her cupboards. “No, that’s quite alright, Hope.” She took a deep breath, dropping a teabag into the mug. “I don’t think I’ll be trying again.” 

Kara stepped closer in despair. “No…”

“Honestly, I think it’s getting a little pathetic of me now. Clearly Kara doesn’t feel the same way or she would have said something herself. I don’t want to make her uncomfortable.” She finished making her tea and turned around with a tight smile. “I think it’s best I try to move on.”

“No, Lena, I…” Kara moved towards the kitchen, desperate to tell Lena that she did feel the same way. 

But Lena couldn’t see or hear her, she just turned and padded down the hall towards her room.

She spun around, striding back towards Mxy. “Take me back, now! I need to talk to Lena.”

He looked at her pityingly. “I’m sorry Kara, there’s one more.”

“No, Mxy…” She went to take another step towards him but her vision swam and the floor seemed to disappear as she sunk in unconsciousness.

———

Kara woke with a start, bolting upright and gasping. She ripped her sheets off and stood up in anguish. 

“Mxy? Mxy!”

Mxy was standing with his back to her, leaning his forearms on her kitchen island.

“Mxy, please. Take me back - if all this is true, I need to talk to Lena.”

He turned to her and smiled sadly. “‘If all this is true?’ Well, that’s just it, isn’t it. I let you go back now and you might start to doubt what you’ve seen. What if it’s all a trick? There’s no way you can truly know.” He looked back to her front door pityingly. “But if there is a possibility of something that you can’t ignore…”

Kara frowned worriedly and looked to the door as there was a knock. She turned at the sound of her bathroom door opening to see herself rushing out. She made it to the edge of the kitchen before doubling back to check over herself in her bedroom mirror, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in her dress.

The knock at the door came again.

“I’m coming!” Kara supersped through her apartment and opened the door to a cheerful Alex and Kelly.

“Merry Christmas!” Alex grinned and held her arms out for a hug which Kara accepted, distractedly looking down the hall to her apartment over Alex’s shoulder. Alex huffed and pulled back, rolling her eyes. “Nice to see you too. And no - no one else is here yet.”

Kara blushed. “Sorry. Merry Christmas.”

Alex moved inside and set the bag she had brought on the kitchen island while Kara hugged Kelly and closed the door behind them.

“So.” Alex turned to her with a raised eyebrow, hands on her hips, and Kelly preemptively rubbed comforting circles on her back. “How are we feeling?”

Kara adjusted her glasses. “Nervous. But… good.”

“So you’re going to say something?” Alex lit up, clasping her hands together.

Kara bit her lip and nodded. 

Alex cheered and pulled a bottle of wine from the bag. “That calls for a glass of wine!”

Kara rolled her eyes and turned to take Kelly’s coat from her.

Kelly handed it over gratefully and placed a hand on Kara’s upper arm. “I’m really proud of you, Kara. Opening ourselves up to the possibility of rejection can be really scary but the outcome can be so worth it. And it’s always better to talk about things than to bottle them up and hide them.”

She nodded.

Kara turned to Mxy. “What is this?”

He looked grim. “Next year. If nothing changes.”

Kara frowned and hesitantly looked back to the scene.

There was another knock at the door and Kara could hear her own heart pounding. Alex gave her a thumbs up and Kelly smiled reassuringly. Kara took a deep breath and pulled it open. 

Winn cheered and pushed inside. “Look who we found on the way up.”

He was followed by James, Eliza, and J’onn. Kara hugged each of them as they came in and looked down the hall after them but there was no one else. She sighed and shut the door, turning to smile at the madness that was already erupting in the kitchen.

Before long, Nia and Brainy arrived, Nia setting up a sound system that Brainy had brought to boom out Christmas songs and everything devolved into chaos.

They helped cook and heat all the food Eliza had brought and started to lay it out on the table. Winn, Alex and Nia were standing off to the side talking and not even pretending to help, J’onn and Brainy observed and chatted about something to do with the DEO, and Eliza, James and Kelly were actually doing the work while Kara tried to help but was mostly just shooed away.

The real Kara looked around at the scene. Everyone looked happy, like they were having a great time. But Kara’s smiles didn’t quite reach her eyes. And Lena would normally have been there by now.

“Mxy, where’s Lena?”

He solemnly nodded towards the front door.

There was a fourth knock. Kara lit up and everyone seemed to watch her go out the corner of their eyes while pretending not to.

She swung the door open with a bright grin. It faltered slightly at the sight of two people instead of three.

“Hey Kara. Merry Christmas!” Kal and Lois smiled but there was pity hidden in their eyes.

She glanced out into the hall but there was no one else there. “Hey guys. Where’s Lena? Wasn’t she supposed to be coming from Metropolis with you?”

The room had fallen quiet behind her.

Kal smiled apologetically. “She um… she couldn’t make it. Something about some work that needed completing. Sorry Kara.”

Kara’s smile was strained as she let them in. “That’s okay. Can’t be helped I guess.”

She went into the kitchen and started moving dirty baking trays and pots and pans into the sink to wash as though everything was fine. Jarringly cheerful Christmas songs blared from the speakers as conversations started up quietly again behind her to hide the fact that they were all watching her every move. 

Kara gripped the edge of the sink hard enough that it started to groan. She jumped and looked away with glistening eyes when Alex came and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey. You okay?”

“Mhm. I’m just going to go… change my… socks.” She shrugged off Alex’s hand and escaped to the limited privacy of her bedroom.

Kara swallowed harshly. “Mxy, what’s going on? Why is Lena in Metropolis? And why is she working on Christmas?”

He sighed. “Next year she decides to move the headquarters of L-Corp back to Metropolis. And she goes with it.”

Distraught at the idea of her best friend moving away and confused as to why, Kara wanted to press further but Mxy was moving through the apartment towards Kara’s room.

Alex went to check on her at Eliza’s gentle suggestion.

Kara was sitting on the edge of the bed resting her head on her hands and her elbows on her knees. Alex sat down beside her quietly.

“Alex, she hasn’t worked on Christmas since before I met her.” She looked up at Alex with watery eyes. “What if she gets lonely?”

Alex wrapped her arms around Kara’s shoulders and let her rest her head on her. “Hey, it’s okay. She’s got Sam and Ruby. They won’t let her slip back into old habits. Is that all you’re worried about?”

Kara sniffled and picked solemnly at the thread of Alex’s jumper. Her voice was small when she spoke. “I’m worried I’m losing her, Alex. It feels like she’s pulling away.”

Alex pulled her closer as her voice cracked and a few tears escaped. “Hey, hey, it’s okay.” She kissed the top of her head and squeezed her close. “Whatever happens, I’m here, okay?”

Kara turned away from the scene and stomped back through her apartment, almost ripping her front door off its hinges as she escaped out into the hallway, Mxy trailing behind worriedly.

“Kara, where are you going?”

She frantically paced up and down the hall. “Why would she move back to Metropolis?”

Mxy sighed and looked down. “She felt it was too painful to be around you when she thought you didn’t feel the same way.”

Kara paused, distraught. “But I do. Why didn’t she tell me? I would have stopped her.”

Mxy shrugged sadly. “You didn’t tell her either. How was she supposed to know you would have wanted to stop her?”

Kara clenched her jaw and started pacing again.

“Look, just come back inside. We’re almost done - I’ll take you back.”

She turned back to Mxy with fire in her eyes and tears stinging behind them. “No.”

His eyes widened as she sprinted down the hall, crashing through the window at the end of it, glass shattering as she burst out into the night.

Kara flew faster than she ever had, the falling snow stinging her skin as she raced through it. 

She arrived in Metropolis with the boom of the sound barrier breaking.

She frantically weaved through the skyscrapers, chasing the familiar thump thump of a heartbeat. She rounded the corner of a building and slowed, her shirt whipping against her in the wind.

There, on the other side of a park, rising up between the buildings of Metropolis, was L-Corp. 

Most of the lights of the tall skyscrapers were out at the late hour of Christmas day, leaving only a low glow from apartments and street lights over the city. The giant L at the top of the building was gently illuminated like a tentative beacon and Kara floated slowly up towards it.

There, on the highest floor of L-Corp, light spilled out of the large windows of a singular office. Lena’s heartbeat thudded softly in her ears, like the vibrations of a bass on a dance floor.

The office was different from the National City one. The furniture was darker - dark woods, deep reds and blacks - it was bigger, and it was ostentatious. It wasn’t Lena’s office. It was Lex’s.

Lena was sat at the desk in the large red leather and wood chair, swirling a glass of Scotch. It reminded Kara of the little girl Lena had told her about, wanting so much to be like her wonderful big brother, desperate for her family’s approval and affection. She looked small and lonely and it broke Kara’s heart.

Lena downed the rest of the glass and placed it down, pushing back from the desk and standing. Kara couldn’t stand it any longer. She hated seeing Lena hurting and she hated that they had both lost so many people and now they were losing each other. She hated that, despite all her powers, she was powerless to change the past.

Angry and distraught, she let the tears flow down her cheeks, warm against the cold air. Lena’s name fell from her lips like a plea, a cry of mourning, a soft declaration of love.

And Lena turned towards her. As though, through the howling wind, inches of bulletproof glass, and fifth dimensional magic, she had heard.

She gasped softly as their eyes locked. “Lena.” Her breath started coming quicker as her heart tried to beat its way out her chest to the woman a small and infinite distance away. “Lena!”

Kara reached out desperately but the distance seemed to grow. Buildings started to fall away around her and she grasped hopelessly at the air, trying to stop the growing expanse. The world reduced to the two of them, surrounded by darkness. 

Lena opened her mouth and Kara’s heart seized. All air and all sound but the thump thump of Lena’s heart was suspended in the nothingness.

And then she fell.

———

Kara gasped and clawed at her sheets, bolting upright. Her breathing was heavy and her heart was pounding as she grasped blindly for her bedside lamp. 

She flicked it on and her room was illuminated in a soft yellow glow. Her breathing started to even out. She looked over to the rest of her apartment but Mxy didn’t seem to be anywhere. The usual background hum of National City at night washed over her soothingly as she closed her eyes, trying to calm her heart.

The feeling of powerlessness was beginning to fade. She couldn’t change the past but she could change the future. Part of her knew she had been losing Lena - she had been so focused on hiding her feelings that it was pushing them further apart. But she hadn’t lost her yet. And she wouldn’t. Because Lena loved her too.

Kara grinned uncontrollably and opened her eyes. Lena loved her too. She could feel her powers and the excitement and the nervous energy thrumming in her veins. 

She leapt out of bed, sticking her feet in her slippers and scooping up her phone. 1:00am, December 25th.

She stopped for a moment and opened the calendar app just to be sure. It was the right year.

Kara ran through her apartment, flinging open her front door and leaping down the stairs of her apartment building three at a time. She was too anxious to fly without leaving some holes in some buildings and she didn’t think Alex would appreciate having to deal with that on Christmas.

She had to see Lena.

She sprinted through the streets, slightly faster than humanly possible, hoping no one was looking out their window. 

Bursting through the doors to Lena’s apartment building, Kara stumbled up to the desk. 

“I need to see Lena! The penthouse. Please.”

The slightly stunned doorman did not look pleased. He looked her up and down judgingly. “Ma’am, it is 1:00 in the morning. I’m afraid I can’t let you up.”

Kara looked frantically towards the elevator. “Please, I need to talk to Lena.”

The man glanced over her shoulder at the security guard who took a step forward. “Ma’am, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Kara looked between the two and backed away. “Okay.”

She pushed through the big glass doors back outside and got out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and hit the call button by Lena’s name. She tapped nervously at her thigh as it rang, looking up to where she knew Lena’s penthouse was.

“Kara?” A sleepy sounding voice came through the phone, echoed faintly many floors above.

“Lena! I’m outside your apartment building but the doorman won’t let me up because it’s 1:00am and-”

“Whoa! Kara, slow down. You’re outside?”

“Yes! I need to talk to you but the doorman’s mean and I think if I tried to fly up and land on your balcony right now I might just go straight through it.” She took a deep breath as Lena seemingly processed her marginally supersped words.

“...Okay. I’ll be down in a minute.”

There was some shuffling on the other end of the line as Lena got out of bed and moved around the apartment.

Kara glanced down at herself and realised that maybe she should have changed first. Most humans didn’t tend to walk around in the middle of winter in a T-shirt, pyjama pants with little penguins with santa hats on, and fluffy reindeer slippers with red noses that flashed when you moved. Perhaps she should have prepared more in general. Now that she was thinking about it, she had no idea what she was actually going to say.

“Kara?” There was the ding of an elevator and then a mechanical whirring as it descended. “Are you in the lobby?”

“No, I… the doorman kicked me out. I’m just to the left of the doors.” 

Lena huffed a laugh as the elevator dinged again. “Okay, I’ll be out in a second.”

Kara watched the doors anxiously until Lena pushed out into the night. She gave Kara a slightly confused but reassuring smile when she saw her and hung up the phone, wrapping her arms around herself to ward off the cold. Kara automatically stepped towards her as she dropped the phone from her ear.

She was wearing a thick winter coat, a scarf wrapped around her neck and tucked into it, and a pair of warm boots that her pyjama pants were tucked into. And she was wearing the hat Kara had got her for her first winter in National City.

“You’re wearing the hat I got you.”

Lena raised an eyebrow and smiled in amusement. “I am. Is that why you came?”

It took a moment before anything came out Kara’s mouth. “No. I… well you see, I was asleep and then I woke up because there was a crash and I don’t even have a chimney and then it was Christmas but not Christmas and we were there and…”

“Kara! Kara, calm down.” She lay a comforting hand on Kara’s forearm. “What’s going on?”

Kara paused. She took Lena in - all bundled up in warm clothes over her pyjamas in the middle of a cold winter night just so she could come and talk to Kara because she asked her to. Lena, who fought her way out from under her brother’s shadow, tirelessly turned her company around to become a force for good, and, despite everything that had happened to her, was a good person. Lena, who was so guarded, by walls she had built to protect herself, but had allowed herself to be vulnerable around Kara, had let her in and opened up to her and their friends. 

This kind, smart, amazing woman was standing in front of her in the cold and possibly loved her back. And Kara had almost let them drift apart because she was so desperate to save the idea of friendship that wouldn’t have been really real anyway if they were both lying about how they felt.

But here they were. And Kara would do everything she could to make it stay that way.

Lena’s eyes were filled with concern, sparkling pale green in the street lights, and Kara realised how simple it really was.

“I’m in love with you.”

For one terrifying moment, Lena’s eyes widened in shock and she seemed frozen.

And then she surged forward, grabbing Kara’s pyjama shirt in her fist and pushing up on the toes of her boots to connect their lips in a kiss. Kara slid her hands over Lena’s hips and tugged her closer. Warmth spread through her and both their heartbeats pounded together in her ears. She may have been floating a little but she couldn’t be sure because all her senses had focused down to the feel of Lena against her.

When they pulled back, Kara rested their foreheads together, keeping them close. A dopey grin spread across her face as she slowly opened her eyes.

Lena still had her eyes closed, crinkled by her smile, and was breathing heavily. “In case it wasn’t clear - I’m in love with you too.”

And really, the only thing Kara could do was kiss her again.

———

Eventually, after reluctantly pulling apart, they decided neither of them would be able to sleep again and so trudged back through the snow, hand in hand, to Kara’s apartment. On the way, Kara told her the whole crazy story of that night. They spent the rest of it cuddled up on Kara’s couch drinking hot chocolates with marshmallows and sharing sugary kisses.

At some point they both drifted off, tangled together on the couch, and they didn’t wake again until there was a knock at Kara’s front door. 

Lena put their mugs in the sink while Kara opened the door.

“Hey, Kara.” Alex gave her a quick hug and pushed inside, rummaging through the bag she was holding. “We found your favourite ice cream - it was half price so we got six tubs. Oh. Hey Lena.”

Kara hugged Kelly and let her in, feeling slightly nervous as she turned around to see Alex looking Lena up and down.

“I didn’t know you were staying here last night.” Alex shook off whatever thoughts had been creeping into her mind and hugged Lena before heading to the freezer to put away the ice cream.

Kara tried to discreetly shuffle closer to Lena, ignoring Kelly’s suspicious look that said she hadn’t succeeded.

Alex turned back to them, opening her mouth to say something but snapping it closed with a confused frown. “Kara, are you still in your pyjamas?” 

Her eyes tracked down the two of them, stopping and widening slightly where Kara realised her traitorous hand had entwined itself with Lena’s.

“Are you guys…” 

They both blushed, unable to keep the smiles off their faces as they glanced at each other.

“Oh my god!”

The next half an hour consisted of lots of hugs and congratulations as they retold the story of the previous night to Alex and Kelly.

By the time they finished, there was another knock at the door.

Kara left Lena to answer Alex and Kelly’s questions while she answered it.

Nia was smiling at her smugly on the other side, next to a slightly confused but happy looking Brainy.

“I have been informed I should congratulate you.”

Nia just squealed and hugged her before running across her apartment to hug Lena over the back of the couch. Brainy gave her a slightly awkward but well meaning pat on the shoulder.

Kara closed the door and turned to glare at Alex. 

She shrugged. “I may have texted the groupchat.”

Kara’s jaw dropped. “You guys have a groupchat without us?”

Nia smirked and flopped down into a chair. “Where else are we supposed to complain about how couply you guys act?”

———

Kara gave a shortened version of the story while Lena went to get dressed (Alex had forbidden them from going together). She came back dressed in a pair of jeans and Kara’s old university sweatshirt, and everyone had a great time teasing Kara for the look on her face.

By the time Kara got back after getting dressed, Winn, James, J’onn and Eliza had arrived, and Christmas was in full swing. ‘Let it snow’ was blasting from a little bluetooth speaker on the island, accompanied by Winn and Nia, and all Kara’s kitchen implements were being used to prepare their Christmas dinner.

Kara wandered up behind Lena who was sipping a glass of wine near the separation between the kitchen and her bedroom. She reached over her shoulder and removed the glass of wine, setting it down on the counter before taking her hand and gently spinning her round to face her. She slid her other arm around Lena’s waist and started swaying them to the music.

Her eyes widened slightly when she noticed that Lena’s eyes were a little watery. She cupped her cheek and ran a thumb gently under her eye. “Are you okay?”

Lena laughed and nodded, placing her hand over Kara’s on her cheek. “Yeah. Your family is very kind is all.”

Kara smiled and kissed her forehead, putting both arms around her waist and holding her close while Lena held onto her blue snowflake sweater between them.

Eliza was smiling warmly at them from beside the stove. Kara mouthed a thank you and she nodded and got back to cooking.

James caught her eye from across the room and lifted his glass in congratulations. Winn apparently only noticed she had returned at that moment because he cheered and pointed over her head. 

Lena pulled back at the sound and they both looked up to see mistletoe taped above them. Kara smiled softly down at Lena who was looking up at her in much the same way. She leaned forward and gently kissed Lena’s cheek to everyone’s laughter at Winn’s groan.

There was a knock at the door and Kara went to open, ignoring the others. She opened it to Kal and Lois with a grin.

“So.” Kal raised an eyebrow. “I hear you’re dating the little Luthor now.”

Kara froze but he grinned, surging forward to lift her up in a hug, laughing. 

Lois smiled and shook her head, hugging Kara once Kal had released her. “About damn time too.”

They moved inside to greet everyone and Kara was watching a nervous Lena carefully as Kal moved towards her when she was intercepted by J’onn. Her eyes widened as he opened his arms for a hug and she flung her arms around him hard enough to make him groan and laugh.

She heard him whisper “I’m happy for you,” to her at the same moment she saw Kal hug Lena and say “welcome to the family”. She was almost in tears when she pulled back and J’onn looked mildly alarmed but she laughed it off and he seemed to relax again.

“Lunch is ready!” Eliza started carrying things to the table and everyone cheered, grabbing something from the kitchen to take and arguing over who was sitting where.

Kara watched it all unfold from the edge of the kitchen.

Lena came up behind her, wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. “What’s got you all quiet?”

Kara hummed. “Just thinking.”

“Yeah? About what?”

She smiled and turned around in Lena’s arms, sliding her own around Lena’s neck. She kissed the end of her nose, grinning at the way Lena’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment and she melted into her. “Just thinking that I have a feeling next Christmas is going to be good.”

Lena smiled softly up at her.

Kara smirked. “Because next year I’m going to get us matching couples’ Christmas sweaters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @axolotllumberjack


End file.
